I still love you
by Reminicing101
Summary: One-shot After Musa breaks up with him, he's left alone and hurt. Will their love be mended through a song [SWEARING INCLUDED]
Riven's POV

She left me because she wasn't good enough for me, that I deserved better, that was bullshit, yes I wasn't a good boyfriend, I'd hurt her make her cry, but I loved her so fucking bad, but the truth is that I wasn't good for her

Riven: Arghhh….

I punched the wall, I missed her, her walk her talk her smile her kiss her angelic voice which made my heart beat out of chest

Sky: dude what the hell

Helia: Sky, consider that Musa broke up with him

I growled at them, I wish looks could kill, because he could get on my nerves

Sky: Sorry dude

I growled but soon brushed it off, I leaned casually on the door frame, then the gang came in

Brandon: Guys there's a concert in the stadium

I heard squire boy saying

Riven: And?

Nabu: Dude maybe you could sing with us since squire here decided to sign us up

Brandon: Hey it was Stella

Riven: Is she singing?

Helia: They all are Riv?

Timmy: I know I'm not an expert in love but maybe singing a song about her will change things

I was dumbfounded I stared at Timmy then again it was a good idea

Riven: Fine, only because blondie signed us up

Musa's POV

I broke up with Riven, I can't believe I was stupid enough to let him go, I loved him, I told him I wasn't good enough that he should be with someone else

Flora: Ready sweetie

Musa: I'm not sure

Flora: You'll be fine honey

Musa: Thanks Flora

Flora: No worries

I left the room and the rest of the girls were waiting for us

Stella: Finally

Bloom: Stella

Aisha: Consider that she just had a break up

Stella: WHAT

Flora: Oh yeah we forgot to tell Stella you and Riven broke up

Stella: You and Riven broke up, oh dawling I'm sorry

She embraced me in a warm hug and I let out a few sobs, then the rest of the girls joined the hug

Musa: How about we get going

We all nodded and transformed into our enchantix and flew to Red Fountain

No POV

The concert begun and the specialists sung first, Riven sang the song

Riven's POV

As the guys and I were getting ready I was panicking because I saw Musa in the crowd

Sky: Ready Riven

Riven: Ready as I'll ever be

We stepped onto stage

Eliott Yamin- Wait for you

Riven

I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
Now I'm missing you and I'm wishing you would come back through my door  
Oooooo  
Why did you have to go?  
You could have let me know  
So now I'm all alone,

Girl you could have stayed but you wouldn't give me a chance  
With you not around it's a little bit more than I can stand  
Oooooo  
And all my tears they  
Keep running down my face  
Why did you turn away?

[Bridge:]

So why does your pride make you run and hide?  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie  
What you keep inside  
This is not how you want it to be

[Chorus:]

So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do  
I'll wait for you

[Verse 2:]

Been a long time since you called me  
(How could you forget about me)  
You gotta be feeling crazy (crazy)  
Oooooo  
How can you walk away,  
Everything stays the same  
I just can't do it baby  
What will it take to make you come back  
Girl I told you what it is and it just ain't like that  
Oooooo  
Why can't you look at me  
You're still in love with me  
Don't leave me crying.

[Bridge:]

Baby why can't we just  
Just start over again  
Get it back to the way it was  
If you give me a chance  
I can love you right  
But you're telling me it won't be enough

[Chorus:]

So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life  
I walked off stage and strolled formally towards Musa, she had tears in her eyes, I continued walking  
Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do  
I'll wait for you

[Bridge:]

So why does your pride make you run & hide  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie  
What you're keeping inside  
That is not how you want it to be

Baby I will wait for you  
Oooooo  
Baby I will wait for you  
If it's the last thing I do  
I stopped in front of her, I held her cheek and stroked her cheek softly  
Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do, I'll wait for you

I'll Be Waiting.

Musa's POV

He stopped in front of me I loved him so damn bad, I pulled him down and kissed his lips, he took several seconds to process then he pulled me into his embrace and returned the kiss, he bit my lip and I gladly allowed him, then two minutes later I broke the kiss

Riven: Muse I love you so damn much, I couldn't live another day without you

Musa: I'm so sorry Riv, I broke things off when it got to complicated

Riven: It's not your fault, it's mine I wasn't a good boyfriend to you

Musa: I love you Riven

Riven: I love you too Muse, please take me back

Musa: Yes, will you be my boyfriend again

Riven: Of course babe, I love you so damn much

Musa: I love you too Riven

Hey guys this my one-shot of Musa and Riven, sorry if I haven't been updating my other stories, please PM me or review if you have any ideas for my other stories. I just had a lot of ideas and I didn't want to leave it in my brain or else I'll forget

Thanks Guys

Kukigurl123


End file.
